Chris Drury
| birth_place = Trumbull, CT, U.S. | draft = 72nd overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques | career_start = 1998 }} Christopher Drury (born August 20, 1976 in Trumbull, Connecticut) is a professional ice hockey player who currently plays for the New York Rangers of the NHL. The younger brother of former player Ted Drury, Chris has won the Stanley Cup, the Calder Memorial Trophy, the Hobey Baker Memorial Award, an Olympic Silver Medal (all in Ice Hockey) and a Little League Baseball World Series Championship among his many astounding accomplishments. Playing career Drury first started playing youth hockey with Dave Foti for Greater Bridgeport Youth Hockey, while he was a child. His name and number (with the Colorado Avalanche logo) are painted above the entrance doors to the Classic Arena at Wonderland of Ice in Bridgeport, CT. He is one of the only players to become a successful NHL hockey player from the South-West Youth Hockey teams, such as the BIG 4 (Mid-Fairfield Youth Hockey, Southern Youth Hockey Org., Darien Youth Hockey, and Greater Bridgeport Youth Hockey.) He later decided to go to Fairfield College Preparatory School along with his brother Ted Drury. Chris was the co-captain of the Varsity Hockey team his senior year with Rudolph Mauritz, who is a History teacher at the school today. Chris and Ted Drury are the only players in Prep's hockey history to have their numbers retired. A banner hangs in the far left corner of Wonderland of Ice in Bridgeport, (Fairfield College Preparatory School's home rink). They both wore the number 18. Chris Drury was drafted by the Quebec Nordiques 72nd overall in the third round of the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. He won a state championship at the prestigious high school Fairfield Prep in Fairfield, Connecticut where he was a four year letterman on the hockey team. He also played for Boston University for four years, winning a national championship in the 1994-95 season, being the runner-up for in the Hobey Baker Award in 1997, and winning the Hobey Baker Award in 1998, given to the best NCAA ice hockey player, in the 1997-98 season. Drury is considered one of the best players ever to don a Terrier uniform, being the first BU player to reach 100 career goals and assists, finishing with 113 and 100, respectively. He was also named the top defensive forward in Hockey East in 1997-98. He started playing in the NHL with the Colorado Avalanche in the 1998-99 NHL season in which he won the Calder Trophy as the best rookie of the NHL. Drury won the Stanley Cup with the Colorado Avalanche in the 2000-01 season. He was traded to the Calgary Flames on October 1, 2002, and then to the Buffalo Sabres on July 3, 2003. Drury's role with the Sabres placed him as co-captain (he shared the captaincy with then fellow center Daniel Briere from 2005–2007). Drury became a fan favorite with the Avalanche crowd primarily due to his clutch play during playoffs. He had a total of 11 game-winning goals in 4 straight playoff seasons with the Avalanche, and had one game-winner with the Sabres in the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs. On April 12 and April 18, 2007, Drury scored his 13th and 14th playoff game winners in a pair of 2-goal efforts against the New York Islanders in Games 1 and 4 of the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. On May 4, playing in game 5 of the Eastern Conference Semifinals, Drury scored the tying goal from between Thomas Vanek's legs with 7.7 seconds left in regulation time. The Sabres won 3-2 in overtime and closed out the series against the Rangers 4 games to 2. Drury later added his 15th career playoff game winner in Game 4 of the Conference Final against the Ottawa Senators. Drury competed for the United States in 2002 Winter Olympics, 2006 Winter Olympics, 2004 World Cup of Hockey and several Ice Hockey World Championships. Chris and his wife Rory have a daughter Dylan and a son Luke; Dylan was born mid-December 2003. On July 1, 2007, Drury signed a five-year, $35.25 million dollar contract with the New York Rangers. Jersey number His current number 23 is to honor his childhood hero, New York Yankees first baseman Don Mattingly. During his career, he has also worn numbers 18 and 37. Little league Drury was the Championship Game's winning pitcher and MVP on the championship team from Trumbull at the 1989 Little League World Series, pitching a complete game 5-hitter and driving in two runs. Two months later, Drury threw out the ceremonial first pitch in Game 2 of the 1989 World Series. After that, he also met the President and was on his way to New York City to go on Good Morning America. Awards and achievements * 1995: Beanpot B.U. (NCAA) * 1996: Beanpot B.U. (NCAA) * 1995-96: Second All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 1995-96: East Second All-American Team (NCAA) * 1997: Beanpot B.U. (NCAA) * 1996-97: Second All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 1996-97: Player of the Year (Hockey East) * 1996-97: Championship All-Tournament Team (NCAA) * 1996-97: East First All-American Team (NCAA) * 1998: Beanpot B.U. (NCAA) * 1997-98: First All-Star Team (Hockey East) * 1997-98: Best Defensive Forward (Hockey East) * 1997-98: Player of the Year (Hockey East) * 1997-98: East First All-American Team (NCAA) * 1997-98: Hobey Baker Memorial Award Top U.S. Collegiate Player ([[NCAA) * 1998-99: All-Rookie Team (NHL) * 1998-99: Calder Memorial Trophy Rookie of the Year (NHL) * 2000-01: Stanley Cup champion with the Colorado Avalanche * 2001-02: Silver Medal (XIX Olympic Winter Games) * 2006-07: The Presidents Trophy with the Buffalo Sabres Records * Only player in hockey history to win both the Hobey Baker Memorial Award and Calder Memorial Trophy. * Holds the record for most goals in Boston University Men's Ice Hockey history with 113. * Only Boston University ice hockey player with at least 100 goals and 100 assists. Career statistics International play * 1996 - Played for the United States in the 1996 World Junior Championship * 1997 - Played for the United States in the 1997 World Championship * 1998 - Played for the United States in the 1998 World Championship * 2002 - Played for the United States in the XIX Olympic Winter Games * 2004 - Played for the United States in the 2004 World Championship * 2004 - Played for the United States in the 2004 World Cup of Hockey * 2006 - Played for the United States in the XX Olympic Winter Games Quotes from Drury *After a July 2003 trade from Calgary to Buffalo: "I just don't know what to think. I play in Colorado, they tell me they like me, and I get traded. I play in Calgary, and at the end of the season the GM tells me he likes me, and I get traded. I just hope my fiancée doesn't tell me she likes me." Quotes about Drury *"You want a goal, you're in overtime – you want him." –Joe Sakic References External links *Chris Drury - NYRangers.com * * * *Chris Drury's U.S. Olympic Team bio *The Winner - cnnsi.com Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Quebec Nordiques draft picks Category:Member of the American National Team Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Buffalo Sabres captains Category:1998 Debut